


I'd Be Willing To Fall For You

by thedevilwentdowntogeorgia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sam Winchester is Missing, Worried Dean Winchester, season five spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilwentdowntogeorgia/pseuds/thedevilwentdowntogeorgia
Summary: Dean gets hurt and Cas saves him.





	I'd Be Willing To Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere in season 5 when the angels were trying to convince Dean to be Michael's vessel. I haven't rewatched it in a while because I'm mostly fixed on season 14 right now, but I think Cas was still a warrior of Heaven during season five?  
> Also, I've been watching Supernatural for a few years but this is my first contribution to the fandom, so hi.  
> No trigger warnings that I can think of but if there is please tell me so I can add them.  
> Okay, that's all.

Dean glared at the angel. It wasn’t Zacharias. He’d sent another angel to try and convince Dean to become Michael’s vessel. Dean was still stubbornly saying no. Sam had disappeared on him. He didn’t know where. Hopefully he’d be back by the time Dean got away, and he wouldn’t have to worry, and it would be fine. As if. They were never that lucky. Dean focused his attention back on the angel. She had long, dark hair, and was currently glaring back at Dean.  
“Dean, it is essential you agree to be Michael’s vessel.” She was spouting the same crap they always did, and Dean said as much.  
“I’ve heard it a million times and I told you no.” Dean growled.  
“I understand, but it is essential.You must say yes.”  
“I understand, and I say no.” Dean said insistently. These damned flying monkeys were as stubborn as he was. “You know what, I’m bored. If you’d mind, I’m going to leave.” He turned quickly, going for the door, when suddenly he was slammed against a wall and dropped to the wall.  
“I can’t allow you to do that.” The angel said. Dean got up, angrily wiping the back of his hand across his nose, which was now bleeding.  
“Son of a bitch.” He muttered.  
“Your brother released Lucifer, and now you both must fulfill your destiny as vessels, Dean Winchester.”  
“Yeah, see, that’s the thing, I said no, and I’ll be damned if I’m changing my mind.” Dean said, as he stalked towards the angel. “And Hell if Sam is saying yes to Lucifer. So please, leave me and my family the hell alone.”  
“You know we cannot do that.” The angel said calmly. Dean pulled a concealed angel blade from his jacket, lunging at her. She slammed him against the wall again, keeping him pinned there, looking more annoyed than anything else.  
“If you do not agree, we will have to use Adam Milligan. That is a lot less desirable. Although I guarantee he wouldn’t have as much of an attitude as you, Dean, but nevertheless I will try.” The angel said. “Maybe this will convince you? She swiped down, and Dean groaned as he felt a pain in his gut. She was playing with him as if she were a cat and he were a mouse.  
“I already said… No.” Dean managed. Spots danced in his vision, and suddenly he was dropped to the ground. All he registered was a bright light before he blacked out.  
~~~  
Dean woke up, blinking groggily.  
“Cas?” He asked, voice hoarse.  
“I did what I could, but it’s been a day. Sam isn’t back yet. I don’t know where he is.” The angel said.  
“Can’t you use your angel mojo?” Dean asked.  
“No.” Cas simply said, without explanation. Dean frowned.  
“That light… Did you-”  
“Yes. She’s dead. I did it to save you, Dean.” Cas replied.  
“Why did you save me?” Dean asked.  
“My father would have wanted me to if he were here. And… I felt the need to. I couldn’t see you die. Besides, I’d be willing to fall for you, Dean.” Castiel admitted. Dean pulled himself up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, wincing. Cas watched him. “You should be careful. You’re not fully healed. It took a lot of energy to heal you.”  
“Thanks, Cas.” Dean said, as the angel came to sit beside him.  
“How are you feeling, Dean?” The angel asked, placing a hand on Dean’s forehead. Dean swatted his hand away.  
“I’m fine.” Dean insisted, despite the dull pain he still felt. Cas watched him with sad eyes.  
“You don’t have to be okay.” The angel’s eyes flickered to Dean’s lips briefly, and it was if a bird were encaged in Dean’s chest, but he focused his mind elsewhere.  
“They’re gonna make Adam do it, Cas. I need to find him. And I need to look for Sammy. If I look for Sam first, he can help me warn Adam, but I don’t know how much time-” Dean rambled. Cas put a hand on his knee comfortingly.  
“Dean. Be patient. We need to sort you out first, and then we can help your brothers.” Cas said calmly. Dean looked at him, taking in his pretty blue eyes, his full lips, his dark hair. Without really thinking, Dean leaned forward, and then they were kissing and he was kissing Cas and Cas was kissing him and holy fuck, he was kissing Castiel. When Dean pulled away, a smile toyed at Castiel’s lips.  
“So, shall we take some time before we leave?”  
“Yeah. Definitely, yeah.”


End file.
